In cold climate warming equipments are indispensable to keep houses or rooms warm enough for living when winter comes, and humidifying equipments are also needed at the same time for modifying the humidity therein, or otherwise human skin will crack because of excessive dryness in the air.
Generally, a humidifier as shown in FIG. 1 is used for a humidifying equipment around the clock, and it commonly includes a water tank on its base and a vapor room beside the water tank, but a conventional humidifier often has shortcomings as listed below.
1. Small water capacity. So it needs frequent water supplying.
2. Danger can be caused by lacking a safety switch in case the whole humidifier should be tilted by accident or the water should become too little.
3. Dripping sounds. Some of water vapors coming out will touch the lid, condensing to water drops which fall down the wall to the bottom plate giving out dripping sounds to disturb the silence, especially during the dead night.
4. A bad outward look or inconvenience. Some humidifiers have a handle set on it to make it convenient for carrying, but it can impair their outward look. On the contrary, some do not have a handle so as not to impair their outward look, but then they are not convenient for carrying.